Flores de cerezo
by moritha
Summary: Por que aun después de la muerte sasuke sigue amando a sakura AU..( one shott)


Es un sasusaku.

**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Flores de cerezo**

* * *

Capitulo unico.

Las flores de cerezo eran sus favoritas, su nombre sakura, significaba lo mismo, y cada año su esposo sasuke se las enviaba, adornadas con un hermoso lazo.

Cada año sasuke le enviaba flores de cerezo, y la nota siempre decia: Te amo mas este año, que el año pasado este dia. Mi amor por ti siempre crecéra, con el pasar de los años"

Un dia su esposo desperto en el hospital, sin haberse dado cuenta, co una gran enfermedad en el corazón...

Luego de pasar unos dias sasuke fallecio, debido a un paro cardiaco que produjo previamente a la operacion del corazón, sakura quedo desolada, dolida y muy angustiada.

Al año de haber muerto, las flores de cerezo fueron puestas en la puerta con una nota que decia: "quiero dedirte que te amo, como los años anteriores", sakura sabia que esta era la ultima vez que aparecerian las flores.

Penso que sasuke habia ordenado las flores por adelantado mucho antes de ese dia, ya que su amado esposo no sabia que iba a fallecer. A el siempre le habia gustado hacer las cosas con anticipacion, bastante antes de la fecha, para que si el estuviera lo bastente ocupado ese dia, todas las cosas funcionaran bien. Sakura recorto los tallos de las flores y las coloco en un florero bastante especial, luego puso el mismo en un retrato de el sonriendo.

Podria haber estado sentada por horas en el sofa favorito de su esposo, mientras contemplaba la fotografia al lado suyo...

Un año despues aun era dificil vivir sin sasuke, se sentia un poco sola y practicamente aislada, ese era su destino...

Entonces como el año anterior, a la misma hora, el timbre de la puerta sono y al abrir encontro que alguien habia dejado flores de cerezo, en la puerta de su casa, las recogio y llamo a la floreria.

El propietario respondio y preguno ella si podia explicarle por que alguien le dejo las flores en su puerta causandole un gran dolor, "yo se que tu esposo murio hace ya mas de un año" dijo el propietario "yo sabia que usted iba a llamar por que el queria saberlo...pues bien, resulta que las flores que usted recibio hoy, fueron pagadas por adelantado, su esposo siempre planeo las cosas, nunca dejo nada al azar, hay una orden pendiente que tengo en archivo aqui y que el tambien pago por adelantado, usted recibira las flores cada año. Hay una cosa que me gustaria que supiese, su esposo escribio una tarjeta especial...la hizo hace varios años...me dijo que cuando yo supiera que el ya no estaba mas esa seria la tarjeta que le enviaria el proximo año..." sakura le agradecio al hombre y colgo el telefono. Sus lagrimas fluian en demasia, lentamente tomo la tarjeta y vio que efectivamente tenia la letra de sasuke,y dentro del silencio decidio leerla rapidamente...

"Hola amor, se que ah pasado mas de un año desde que tuve que ime, espero que no haya sido tan duro para ti y lo hayas superado, se que debe ser muy dificil para ti y el dolor es muy real, por que si ubiese sido al contrario, yo se como me hubiera sentido"

"el amor que compartimos, hizo maravillosas las cosas de la vida, yo te amo mas de lo que las palabras puedan expresar, tu fuiste la esposa perfecta, mi amiga, mi amante, tu llenaste cada vacio en mi.."

"yo se que solo ah pasado un año, pero trata de no entristecerte, quiero que tu seas feliz aun cuando derrames lagrimas, por eso es que las flores te seran enviadas cada año, durante muchos mas"

"cuando recibas las flores, recuerda lo feliz que fuimos, y como es que ambos fuimos bendecidos, Siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare, pero...sakura...amor mio tu debes continuar, tu aun tienes vida.."

"por favor trata de encontrar a felicidad, mientras vivas tus dias, se que no es facil pero se que encontraras varios caminos"

"las flores de cerezo llegaran cada año, y ellas solo se detendran el dia que no atiendas a la puerta, cuando el chico se detenga para tocar"

"volvera cinco veces ese dia, por si hubieses salido, pero despues de su ultima visita sin duda alguna sabra, que tiene que llevar las flores al lugar donde le eh dado instrucciones y colocarlas donde estamos nosotros...juntos otra vez...

...Sasuke...


End file.
